<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Falling Back Into Place by risingfire17</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28276047">Falling Back Into Place</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/risingfire17/pseuds/risingfire17'>risingfire17</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mystic Messenger (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Flashback, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, No Smut, Protective Big Brother, Sweet, Twincest, actually talking shit out like adults, based on another fic, but i want those two to be happy and if its with each other so be it, choicest, i didn't think i'd find this ship so cute, no edits we die like men, protect the choi boys, tw incest, why am i like this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:08:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28276047</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/risingfire17/pseuds/risingfire17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>If Saeran can fight off these feelings he's had since childhood, maybe for once in his life he can have a normal relationship with his brother. But fighting isn't easy, and Saeyoung's not making it any easier!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>707 | Choi Luciel/Choi Saeran</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Falling Back Into Place</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_one_kid_00/gifts">That_one_kid_00</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/14623533">Idiot</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_one_kid_00/pseuds/That_one_kid_00">That_one_kid_00</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Fan-made continuation of "Idiot," by That_one_kid_00, also based on "Sharing Kisses" by That_one_kid_00, Thank you for the inspiration, and I hope I did you proud UWU</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>               Saeran nestled his face into his brother’s chest. Partly to feel his warmth. Partly to avoid looking at him. Because if he looked at Saeyoung, he’d be unable to control the feelings that’d been building up for some time. The same feelings he’d had when they were kids, when they were each other’s whole world. The feelings he now realized were incredibly messed up. Best let those disappear so he could maybe, for once in his life, have a normal relationship with his twin.</p><p> </p><p>               Saeyoung hummed and stoked his brother’s hair softly. Saeran wouldn’t admit how every touch electrified him, how he wanted to lean into Saeyoung, closer and closer like a magnet, until he found out just how close they could get.</p><p> </p><p>               “Saeran?”</p><p> </p><p>               “Hmm?”</p><p> </p><p>               “You know I love you, right?” Saeyoung’s tone was softer and more serious than it’d been for all his earlier declarations of love that evening. <em>Great,</em> Saeran thought. This one couldn’t be written off as his brother’s idiotic but oddly endearing frivolity. He’d have to actually respond to this one.</p><p> </p><p>               “I know, idiot.” He tried to grumble but his voice climbed a few octaves, and he couldn’t keep a soft smile off his lips. “You’ve told me every day since….” He trailed off. Since they found each other again. Their reunion had been a hot mess in the beginning, so neither liked to mention it. But Saeyoung’s arm squeezing tighter around his waist told Saeran he understood.</p><p> </p><p>               “And I’ll keep telling you every single day, so no one can ever, ever make you think otherwise ever again.” His voice had started off upbeat and determined, but descended into a soft, sad whisper that broke Saeran’s heart. Despite his internal dilemma, he pulled his brother closer to him.</p><p> </p><p>               “That won’t happen. Never again.” He reached up and carded his fingers through Saeyoung’s hair, ignoring the feeling of electricity on his fingertips.</p><p> </p><p>               Saeyoung pulled him even closer and wove his fingers into Saeran’s hair. He planted a soft kiss atop his head, which decidedly wasn’t helping Saeran with his current issue. But nonetheless, it felt just as warm and safe as it had all those years ago, when Saeyoung’s kisses had been the only safe thing in the world.</p><p> </p><p>               “I know,” his older twin breathed into his hair, sealing it with another kiss. “But still, I get scared and I…just want to tell you every day, okay?” He brushed back Saeran’s bangs and left another kiss, this one on his forehead. Saeran kept his eyes closed, afraid they’d betray him if he opened them.</p><p> </p><p>               “Okay.” His voice came out much more of a whisper than he’d intended. Oh well, that wasn’t too out of the ordinary for him. Easy to write off.</p><p> </p><p>               “Saeran, look at me.” His brother’s voice was just as hushed as his own, like when they were kids whispering to avoid waking their mother. Just like then, Saeyoung’s voice had that gentle yet confident tone that Saeran couldn’t help but listen to. He reluctantly looked up.</p><p> </p><p>               The face before him reflected what he should’ve been, before all the drugs at Mint Eye. Messy red hair and golden eyes that shone brighter than the sun. Those eyes stared at him, so soft, so sweet. Looking into those eyes, Saeran could almost pretend his twin wanted him as desperately as he…no, no he could not go there. He shut his eyes again.</p><p> </p><p>               That was a mistake, because while his guard was down, Saeyoung placed a kiss on his nose. He thought to wiggle away, but the fingers embedded in his hair made that difficult. He opened his eyes to see Saeyoung leave kisses on his forehead, his temple, his cheek. Just like he’d done when they were kids. Saeran longed to melt into his brother’s kisses as he’d done back then, and he could feel his self-control eroding. When Saeyoung curled the fingers in Saeran’s hair, pulling on it just slightly, he lost it completely. His breath hitched.</p><p> </p><p>               And then Saeyoung’s mouth was right next to his own, and Saeran could do nothing to stop the distance from closing. He’d longed for these lips for years, even the brainwashing hadn’t erased that longing. They tasted just as sweet as he’d remembered.</p><p> </p><p>               Still, he pulled back. Just enough to breathe out some of this temptation. He’d messed up. How would he fix it? He placed his hand on his brother’s chest and gently pushed.</p><p> </p><p>               “Saeran…I’m sorry…d-did you not want—”</p><p> </p><p>               “That’s not it.” The last thing he needed was for Saeyoung to think he’d hurt him. He already thought that enough. “It’s just…we’re not kids anymore. This is wrong. We should know better.” His voice cracked as he scolded himself. “<em>I </em>should know better.”</p><p> </p><p>               “So…you did….”</p><p> </p><p>               “Yes,” Saeran admitted, hating himself.</p><p> </p><p>               He felt Saeyoung relax against him. “Maybe it<em> is</em> wrong,” the older twin sighed. “But when I was a kid, a wise boy told me that our whole lives are wrong. Our dad wants us gone and so does our mom. So, what bad could a bit more wrong do?” His fingers once again brushed the white curls out of Saeran’s eyes before cupping his cheek lightly enough for him to pull back. He didn’t. He looked right into the bright eyes that offered him all he’d ever needed. Those eyes must have the sun in them because they were pulling him closer like gravity.</p><p> </p><p>               “I still believe those words, Saeran.” Just one more word of that smooth, gentle whisper would ruin his self-control. He got two. “Do you?”</p><p> </p><p>               In response, Saeran closed the distance, indulging again in the warm feeling of his twin’s lips on his own. It didn’t take long for them to grip each other tighter and deepen their kiss. Their limbs and tongues interwove until there was no telling that they were two separate beings anymore. By all standards, this was wrong. But against the world that had mocked their existence and tried to snuff them out for so long, this was the only thing that had ever felt right.</p><p> </p><p>               Unfortunately, years of brainwashed aversion to Saeyoung reared its ugly head with a vengeance, and he was forced to pull away, vision tunneling, fire in his throat and the phantom taste of elixir in his mouth. Damn, just when everything had finally fallen into place….</p><p> </p><p>               “Saeran? What’s wrong?” His brother had sat up and was now leaning over him, eyes full of concern. A voice told him to gouge those eyes out. But he didn’t listen to that voice anymore. It lied. And if he ignored it, it gave up and went away. Tears formed in Saeyoung’s eyes; he’d seen this enough to know what was happening. “It’s <em>that, </em>isn’t it?”</p><p> </p><p>               Saeran laced his fingers through his brother’s and held on tightly. “I’m fine. I’m still here.” As the last remnants of the episode waned, Saeran collapsed and tugged at his brother’s sleeve, letting him know it was okay to touch him again. In less than a second, he was wrapped in strong, protective arms.</p><p> </p><p>               “I’m sorry, hyung.”</p><p> </p><p>               “Don’t be. You know that’s not your fault.”</p><p> </p><p>               “But…we were…everything was perfect….”</p><p> </p><p>               Another kiss landed atop Saeran’s head, while he was squeezed closer against his brother. “And everything will be perfect again,” he said reassuringly. “I’ll wait as long as you need. Honestly, I’m so happy you want this as much as I do. I feel like I’ve gotten a miracle. Really.” A miracle, huh? Saeran could relate. He needed to tell him this time. He was terrible at saying these things, but he had to try.</p><p> </p><p>               “Hyung?”</p><p> </p><p>               “Yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>               “I…I love you too.” He felt Saeyoung freeze against him. He pulled back enough for Saeran to see the big puppy-dog grin on his face, which was adorable, but too high-energy for him in his state. “Please don’t get all dramatic about it; I’m exhausted,” he begged.</p><p> </p><p>               He watched Saeyoung battle to restrain himself. He was honestly impressed, knowing how difficult self-restraint was for his twin. Instead of screaming his joy to the heavens, he relaxed with a yawn. “You know what? I’m tired too. Nap with me?”</p><p> </p><p>               Now that was a fantastic idea. “Sure. You want to move to your bed? Or mine? Or at least the couch?” He gestured toward the couch literally a foot above where they lay.</p><p> </p><p>               “Hmm…too far!” Saeyoung burrowed his way under Saeran’s blanket and pulled him close. “Let’s nap right here!”</p><p> </p><p>               Saeran rolled his eyes. “You really are an idiot sometimes, you know that?” But there was no bite in his voice, only adoration for his older twin, even the idiotic parts. When he saw the question in those big, pretty, golden eyes, he rolled his own again. “But you’re <em>my </em>idiot.”</p><p> </p><p>               Saeyoung settled against him. “Forever and always.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I never thought I'd ship this...then I discovered really cute fic of it...I still wouldn't say I ship it per-se, more like...I recognize it as valid and appreciate good writing of it? Wouldn't be the first time I've shipped incest in fiction although it is the first time I've written about it...also I've never shipped them so idk it's an interesting experience.</p><p>Also I don't condone incest in real life. If that's going on, I suggest seeking professional help.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>